User blog:Aurabolt/Season 1 Finale Recap
So much going on in just one episode! Before I continue, I want to remind my fellow V Wikia contributors all relevant changes should be updated accordingly after an episode aired. I was taken aback when I noticed the only two character pages that were up to date were Lisa and Hobbes' but that was because I updated them myself. By up to date, I mean they had been updated fairly regularly and there were no gaps unless they did not appear in an episode. I have gone ahead and removed the 1-sentence "update" I noticed on Val's Page because of the missing information. As a reminder: You can legally watch all the episodes free of charge at Hulu.com (everything's paid for by the prearranged advertisements). If you've missed any episodes, visit Hulu and get yourself caught up. Getting back to the season finale, there's a number of things to look forward to for Season 2. Here are some key ones. Because of how huge they are, if you missed Red Sky, you are now in for some MAJOR SPOILERS: -After the death of Val aboard the Mothership, Ryan found himself being comforted by Anna's Bliss. We may not know for sure if he renewed his loyalty to her until Season 2. -Aside from its tail, we didn't see the Human/Visitor Baby. Considering Anna didn't have it killed, it's a safe bet she'll probably use it to control Ryan. The fact that we didn't see what it looks like (though, Val, Ryan and Anna have--they were way too obvious about making sure the baby's face wasn't revealed) probably means its role hasn't been fully decided yet. -As expected, Marcus made Hobbes a deal he couldn't refuse. While we don't know who the person Marcus showed him was, Hobbes has made it clear he'll work for the right price. The big question is of course: Will he betray The Fifith Column? -Lisa's motives for helping The Fifith Column were revealed, or rather made clear: She wants to succeed her mother as High Commander. To that end, she helped Erica destroy the V Soldier Eggs (her siblings, technically). It wouldn't do for her to have to deal with an army of her own kind bred for combat when she decides to make her move. -Joshua is the only person who knows of Lisa's plans. He sacrificed himself so his human counterparts could wipe out Anna's unborn army. -As it stands, Erica and Hobbes are the only Fifith Column Members whose cover hasn't been blown--their background in espiange is the obvious key to this. -Chad saw for himself the Vs were using the humans selected for Live Aboard for experiments. Weather or not he will still help Anna remains to be seen. The fact that he showed up at the Church that evening at least shows he's interested in the Fifith Column outside his self-appointed role. -In a twist of irony, Anna seems to be becoming the very thing she hates. Her anguish at the loss of her army and then her decision to move the armada--it's doubtful she'd have been so hasty if not for her state of mind. We know only Marcus is aware of her "Human Emotions" but obviously, that won't last too long. We have alot to look forward to. For the time being, I propose we work on getting all the articles up to date ^_^ Category:Blog posts